


Bluebirds

by SnaggleBallum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - You've Got Mail Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaggleBallum/pseuds/SnaggleBallum
Summary: Callum is the owner of a cute antique car parts shop. Ben is the new head of a huge car firm. Starting off as enemies both men have to come to terms with the fact that they might just like the other and what this means for their businesses all while they are each falling for a mystery online man.What could go wrong?The story is based on “You’ve got mail” and the film that was originally based on “The shop around the corner.”I hope you like it.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 33
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finally put pen to paper (so to speak) and have a crack at this writing lark. It’s my first foray into the world of fanfic so please be kind. 
> 
> I will try to upload once a week (work permitting). There are links and quotes from canon but it is ultimately an AU this time. It’s marked as explicit as it may well head that way but the first couple of chapters are ok. 
> 
> I’d really like to thank a few people for helping me to get started with this journey. 
> 
> To Caroline for helping me with how to get on here in the first place. To Kirsty for her valued input into the story and most importantly helping with the title. To Ally (I’m not even sure she’ll read this) for being my constant support and cheering me on. And to all the other gc girls. Love you all. 
> 
> I’m dedicating this one to Kate, who gave me the final push I needed to do it and has been a constant ray of positivity for me while I’ve been writing. (I hope I can live up to even half as good as your writing). 
> 
> I have tried to proof read but I’m sure you’ll spot errors so I apologise in advance for any gibberish. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Callum stood back and surveyed the room. He just loved it when he had the opportunity to move a few pieces around- it gave the shop a renewed sense of vigour and him a chance to see the stock he really had. It was a cold Sunday in January and, with no boyfriend on the scene he had taken the opportunity to stock check. Whitney had agreed to join him as long as he provided the sweet treats. He thanked his lucky stars for her every day. Once upon a time they had dated while Callum had fought with his inner and outer demons. He had almost come to terms with being gay himself, but the thought of telling his family had filled him with dread. So he had stayed with Whitney and in the closet much longer than he should have. It wasn’t until a few months in and another failed attempt at sex with Whitney that she actually sat him down. She told him she loved him but she knew something wasn’t right. That night he had broken down in tears and admitted that he just didn’t fancy her. In fact, he didn’t fancy girls at all. He would have thought that she’d have been more surprised but as it turned out, she had been thinking the same for a while. Callum was relieved that he no longer had to hide from her and they moved in together shortly afterwards. They had found a perfect two bedroom flat really close to the shop and close to the restaurant Whitney worked in while she saved to open a store of her own.

Callum had been lucky with his shop. He had spent hours there with his grandad as a kid and had always enjoyed the uniqueness of the car parts that they sold. He helped to shine bumpers and headlights from as young an age as 4 so it came as no surprise to his grandad that he would want a job there when he was old enough. He spent hours online searching for the perfect pieces for the shop. His grandad could see real potential. His dad had other ideas however. Clearly seeing that Callum, in his dad’s words, was “sensitive”, he decided that he should join the army in order for him to “man up!” Callum, always one to keep the peace, agreed just to keep him quiet and stay under the radar. He hated it. He was proud to have served his country and could stand up for himself but it wasn’t for him. He cooked mainly and helped out a bit with the vehicles, just trying to make it through. While he was on tour he received word that his grandad had sadly passed away. It hit him like a punch in the stomach. He hadn’t had a chance to say goodbye and was forced into a situation he didn’t want to be in. When the end of his three years came, Callum left the army, returning back home to his dad’s Canning Town flat with his brother Stuart. It was only then that he was given the envelope his grandad had left him.

_Callum,_

_I’m so proud of you and all you have achieved. You should know that I love you for who you are and one day the others will know that too. Don’t hide yourself from the world forever boy. When you are ready to face the world, they will love you as much as I do._

_I want you to have the shop. Keep it going for me. Make it everything we dreamed of. You could never make me prouder of you than I already am. Just be yourself._

_I love you_

_Grandad xx_

Callum would still think back to that day. The day that had changed his life. His dad hadn’t been able to hide his jealousy at him being left the shop but Callum didn’t care. It had been a struggle to get it going again after the 18 months of closure but he had finally got it to where he wanted to be.

Whitney tapped him on the arm and giggled “you’ve slipped back into that dream world again, care to let me in?” She was used to Callum slipping into his thoughts. He did it a lot. He smiled and pulled her in to a hug.

“You know me Whit, I can’t help being reminded of him every now and then. He’d have loved to have seen it like this. Really thriving I mean.” He looked wistfully around the shop. The beautiful oak beams that wove their way around the shop created seamless lines between the areas he had created. He had sections for all manner of parts. Everything from switches and mouldings to period pieces that were just stunning. It was a collectors paradise. The textiles he provided for trimmings and upholstery were out of this world. You almost wouldn’t want to sit on them. Whitney often oohed and aahed over them, wishing she could make pieces out of them for her fashion line she was creating. Callum of course laughed and guarded them a little more carefully. She smiled affectionately at him.

“We need to find you a boyfriend Callum. It’s time. You need to get out in the world.”

Callum sighed. He knew she was right. And whilst he was out and proud now, he didn’t know where to start. Who in the right mind would want a baby gay like him?. He had no experience at all. As if she was reading his mind, much like she seemed to do a lot, Whitney nudged him again.

“You’re a catch Callum. Any guy would be lucky to have you. You just need to believe in yourself.”

He chucked and smiled a smile that would light up any room. “And where do you propose I meet this lucky guy then?” He asked, folding up some textiles and placing them neatly on a shelf.

“You can meet people anywhere these days. In a bar, in a restaurant, online even! Nothing is unusual anymore.” She smiled and picked up her coat, not noticing the shy smile spread across his face at the mention of the word online. He had failed to mention the new friend he had made on Twitter and he wasn’t about to start divulging the information any time soon. They were just friends anyway. They chatted about cars and the TV shows they liked. It was nothing. He didn’t even know what the guy looked like. Unless his new friend was actually an Aston Martin DB4.

“Yeah alright. I’ll think about it.” He said pulling on his coat and walking them both towards the door. Whitney waited in the street as he made sure he locked the door for about the hundredth time. The security of the shop was always something he took very seriously. The walk to their flat was only 10 minutes through a gorgeous part of town and down by the river. He always enjoyed the walk home. This part of the city was full of unique little shops like his. You could get anything from sheet music in the sleepy little record shop to home baked brownies from the chocolate café. He often popped in to these establishments saying hi to his friends as he walked home. He felt strongly that they should all stick together and support local. The chocolate café was one of his favourite places to visit. He could often be found in there, lost in a book, munching on a brownie after an evening at work. Simon, the owner, was a lovely guy. He knew that he was gay too but he just wasn’t attracted to him. He could see his potential and knew that he would be an excellent partner for someone down the line but there was something that just didn’t do it for him. He wasn’t the type to just play the field. He wanted to find something meaningful. Simon seemed just too… nice.

He stepped back from the shop and smiled. It was like he was saying goodnight to his grandad. He held out his arm and Whitney slipped hers through his as they walked down the cobbled street. He’d have done it anyway as he was nothing if not gentlemanly but Whit always wore the most inappropriate heels for walking along intricate cobbles. Callum always had to stifle a laugh as she attempted to walk in her Bambi-like fashion even while holding on to his arm. She was always pleased when they made it to the end of the old town and onto more modern streets. Callum was always saddened by the change in streets and being thrust back into the hustle and bustle of busy London. That night the lights were dimmed in most of the areas. It was a Sunday after all and now past 6pm, most of the little shops had long since closed and headed home.

It was the unusual light ahead that first caught Callum’s attention. They were only just around the corner from his shop and usually this area was still dimly let. Tonight, however, there was a glow coming from the other side of the street. Several of the smaller unoccupied units had been boarded up for a while now but tonight he could see that new frontage was going on. Bile caught in his throat as he saw the name. Blazoned in huge red writing- Mitchell Motors!

Whitney hadn’t noticed why he had stopped and hadn’t really stopped talking either but Callum had completely zoned out. He had heard of the infamous Mitchell Motors. Word on the street was that the big boss Phil had gained his money through dodgy deals (although no one had ever been able to prove it) and opened his business empire. They were like the Costa of the car world. You often heard the saying that there was a coffee shop on every corner, well the way Mitchell Motors were going, you wouldn’t be able to stumble two feet without seeing one of their shops soon. He knew what this meant for him. There was no way that he was going to be able to compete with their prices. They had all the parts you could ever imagine and would have every available antique too. Who would want his tiny shop? Who would even go looking for it once they saw that monstrosity on the corner of the street. He swallowed hard and continued to stare. Whitney pulled on his arm and tried to get him to move, having now noticed what he was staring at.

“Come on Callum, there’s no point in looking at it. It certainly won’t change it being there.”

“Whit! You know what this means for me!” He stammered as he struggled to process the information. He really hadn’t seen this coming.

“They might not do well in this part of town. Everyone round here loves your shop. People have heard of you Callum. “Highway Antique Autoparts” has been a part of this area for more than 40 years. People aren’t just going to switch over just because the big guns arrived. Anyway, from what I’ve read, the son is in line to take over the empire and he ain’t all that. Maybe he’ll run it into the ground!” She scoffed as she dragged Callum away towards the river and their warm flat.

************

Ben moved around the space inside the new shop with a feeling of dread. He rubbed his ear and checked that his implant was still attached. His ears seemed to be burning.

“I’m not ready for this Jay” he muttered towards his brother. They were brothers as far as he was concerned. He was certainly the most consistent member of his family he had ever had so even if they weren’t blood he was as good as to him. “I can’t be what he wants me to be.” 

Jay sighed. This wasn’t the first time they had had this conversation and he was sure it wasn’t going to be the last. Growing up together Ben had done everything in his power to impress his dad but it seemed that whatever he did he just wasn’t quite enough. Of course being gay and his love for show tunes really didn’t help. He’d even tried not to be gay for many years of his life. So much so that in his quest to prove he was straight, he achieved the greatest prize- his daughter Lexi. He had a one night stand with his best friend and now nearly 9 years later had the best little girl a guy could ask for. But he was 100% sure he was gay. Jay had been there through all of the turmoil and pain that he went through coming out. He’d seen the happiness in him when he met Paul- the man that really helped him see the light. And he’d seen the sadness the day he died. A part of his brother had disappeared that day and it had been replaced with a cocky shit that put himself about across most of London. No longer had he cared what Phil thought about that. But he wasn’t going to settle down and get his heart broken again so he built walls. Big ones. Impenetrable ones. No one had ever even bothered to try to break them. Jay and Lola were the only ones who ever got to see the real Ben. The scared man that stood in the shop worried how he was going to stand up to his father’s latest ambitions of him.

“I know bruv. I really don’t know why you agree to these things. Just walk away. You know I’ll be right behind you. And Lola would do anything for you. And your mum. We’ve all got your back mate. You don’t have to keep constantly putting yourself up on that pedestal for him to keep knocking you off!”

Ben smiled. He knew what Jay was trying to say but it didn’t matter. No matter how hard he tried, he just wanted his father’s seal of approval. Just once. And the opening of this massive flag ship store was going to be it. He took a deep breath, smoothed down the front of his grey plaid coat and plastered on his best Ben Mitchell smile as he saw him approaching.

“Dad! I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow. We still have a few things left to do before opening on Wednesday.” He grimaced as he felt the shadow of disappointment shrouding over him. He hadn’t actually done anything wrong yet and already Phil was frowning.

“I’m just checking that you ‘aven’t screwed up my million pound investment already. I’m still the boss Ben. I’m allowed to look around.” Phil moved around the shop picking up things and putting them down again. Almost as if he was trying to find something wrong. Seemingly satisfied that he couldn’t find anything wrong yet, he strolled back out the door muttering that he’d be back for the opening.

Ben felt himself physically relax as his father left the room and he went about moving the things he had moved back to their original places.

“Let’s hope that’s the last we have to see of him until Wednesday at least.” He said as he finished putting the last pieces in their places and moved to hit the lights.

Ben and Jay lived in a flat about 15 minutes away in the swanky part of town. Of course it was paid for by his dad- another thing he couldn’t get away from- but it felt like their own. Lola had her own space in the same building with Lexi and Ben was glad of that. He had the opportunity to have Lexi visit at his place but was also able to bring his conquests home with him whenever he liked. Jay and Lola had once dated but, as time had gone on, they had realised that they weren’t quite right for each other. Ben was sad to see them part ways but they had stayed on good terms and he was equally pleased that he was no longer stuck in the middle of their arguments all the time. Together Ben and Jay walked away from the store and towards the cobbled streets that led to their flat. Ben looked around at the shops as they passed. There was something about them that he liked. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Something wholesome. Something original. Everything he wanted to be and wasn’t allowed to be. The way Mitchell Motors was run was as far from original as you could get. All the same stock. All the same layout. Nothing particularly exciting. Yet it did so well. They were the leading retailer in their market by a country mile. It just really wasn’t what Ben wanted. Not deep down.

“Look Bruv, another poor unsuspecting victim of the Mitchell Motor enterprise.” Jay gestured pointing to Highway Antique Autoparts as they passed by. Ben tried to put on the bravado he knew he would have to summon to get through this next week.

“I know mate. They won’t even know what’s hit ‘em.” He muttered looking sadly at the shop. It was just what he wanted. Or what he could see from the window anyway. It was almost from another time. It had the sense of uniqueness that he craved. He could see that from the pieces in the window that someone had taken time and effort to make it look wonderful. No highly paid professional window dressers swooping in to leave three items on a white sheet and charge the Earth for their services. It was thought out. It was beautiful. He really hoped he didn’t have to take this place down.

“Anyway, you out on the pull tonight or are you going to bury your head in that phone of yours again for the rest of the evening?” Jay asked as the neared their building.

Ben smiled to himself at the thought of getting his head into his phone. He’d been spending more and more time on Twitter lately talking to a guy. They chatted about cars and movies mostly but for some reason he felt like they could talk about anything. He dared not tell anyone about it though. He didn’t know what it was. He just knew he liked talking to him and for once in his life, he felt like he could be himself.

“Nah mate, I’m in tonight. I’m gonna spend some time researching some old cars on the net for a while before I get an early night.” He replied shoving the key into the lock as they arrived home.

******

Callum had spent most of the evening waiting for Whitney to give in and go to bed. He could see how tired she was but for some reason she seemed to want to stay up. He inwardly cursed her for it. He wanted nothing more than to grab his phone and check his messages but he couldn’t bring himself to be so rude as to ignore her. Finally, at nearly 11pm, she yawned and announced that she was off to bed. She affectionately kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair as she walked past and Callum smiled. He was so grateful for her. Even though it hadn’t worked out the way he had planned, he had definitely made a friend for life. The door closed behind her and no sooner had it clicked shut, Callum had his phone out and was unlocking the screen. He could see that he had 5 notifications on the Twitter app. He willed one of them to be from him. Four of them sat happily lighting up the bell for notifications but one announced a message. His heart started to beat a little faster. Why was he feeling this way about a faceless name on Twitter? He didn’t know the guy from Adam. Something about him just meant he couldn’t look away. He closed his eyes and clicked to open the direct message screen.

**_Faster and harder @stiffsaredrawntome_**

__

**_Do you ever just feel like you don’t belong where you are?_ **

__

****

__

It was from him. Until now they had exchanged conversations on the timeline and had moved over to DMs when they didn’t agree with something being said but it had never been anything more than that. This felt like he was opening up. Callum wasn’t sure what to say but he did know that feeling very well.

__

**_Halfway @Babygay_**

____

****

____

**_Daily._ **

____

**_What’s up?_ **

____

****

____

Callum felt himself become shy. He almost didn’t know what to say to him. This was a whole new level of discussion. This was more than sharing movie reviews or which classic cars they liked the look of. This was real life. Was he really about to have a real life discussion with someone called “stiffs are drawn to me”?

____

******

____

Ben flopped on the couch not caring if Jay was going to frown upon him for being antisocial. All he wanted to do was see if he’d replied. For weeks now they had been exchanging pleasantries on their timelines; chatting about classic motors; recommending films that they loved; joking at others making ridiculous comments but they hadn’t been more personal. For some reason Ben felt like he could talk to him. He didn’t have a face. Maybe that made it easier. Telling a picture of a half full pint of beer seemed much easier to talk to than someone with a face. And it was that line of thought that had led him to send a message to him. To open the door to his soul. He’d done it quickly without any other thought and put his phone back down but he couldn’t help but keep checking it. An hour had passed and he was starting to wonder if he had done the right thing. Maybe he had scared him off. He was a baby gay after all. Then, just when he thought he would give up hope and head off to bed, his phone flashed. Of course he had turned notifications on for him. He wanted to know the second he sent him a message. Now, for a moment, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to open it. What if he didn’t get where he wanted this to go? What if he didn’t understand? Panic started to set in as he read the message. Then the words stilled his heart. He read them aloud to himself in a whisper, “Daily. What’s up?” 

____

Relief flooded over him once more as he read and reread the three words that had been sent to him. He couldn’t explain the feeling at all. He just knew that he wanted to tell this guy everything but had no idea where to start.

____

**_Faster and Harder @stiffsaredrawntome_ **

____

****

____

**_Where do I start? I have so much pressure on me at the moment and I just don’t think I can do it. I’m not even sure I want to do it. My family want me to do this thing. It’s not me. I don’t feel like I’m in control of anything at the moment and some how I have to control it all. What should I do?_ **

____

****

____

Ben couldn’t explain the need to bear his soul but as he typed out the words he felt so much better. Even getting them out of his head helped ease the pressure that was building inside him. He didn’t want to fail but he didn’t know how to succeed. Even if he did, he still wasn’t sure it would be enough for his dad.

____

*******

____

Callum watched as the dots appeared at the side of the picture of the Aston Martin. He felt his heart beat harder at the thought that his friend was suffering. He hadn’t ever felt this close to someone before and all they had been doing was passing meaningless chit chat back and forth through the silly bird app. Why did he feel so worried about what he might say? As the dots disappeared, he waited for the message to pop up in his inbox. It felt like an eternity. Reading the words, he felt so sorry for him. Why could his family not see what they were doing it him? He didn’t know the details and he wouldn’t dream of asking but he knew how he felt and he’d never met him. How could they not see?

____

**_Halfway @babygay_ **

____

****

____

**_I’m so sorry you feel like this. We haven’t known each other long but from what I’ve seen of you on here, you are strong. You can do this. Put on your bravest face and show them who’s boss. Take down whoever is standing in your way and make them all see you for who you really are. I’m sorry there isn’t more I can do. I wish I could help you properly but I’m always here if you need to chat._ **

____

****

____

He kind of felt like his little pep talk wasn’t enough. He wanted his new friend to understand how he felt but didn’t know how to really say it.

____

**_Faster and Harder @stiffsaredrawntome_ **

____

****

____

**_Thank you! I needed that! Sometimes you just need to be told to do something and it snaps you back to reality. Sorry for being a bit of a sap there. I didn’t mean to bring down the mood._ **

____

**_Here’s a question to lighten it again. Is it ok to eat ice lollies in the winter?_ **

____

****

____

Callum laughed out loud at the message, wondering to himself why he actually found it so funny but deep down he knew. It was as if he was looking into his soul. As he began to type, he felt butterflies in his tummy. 

____

**_Halfway @babygay_ **

____

**_I feel seen! Of course they are ok in winter. I have one daily. In fact you’ve made me want one now. A nice rocket to get my lips around would be perfect!_ **

____

****

____

He hit send and then he felt himself cringe. Had he actually said that? Far too late to do anything about it now. The message was seen. He couldn’t take it back. Deleting it wouldn’t help. It would only mean he didn’t have to see it himself. The heat flushed up his face and he was grateful that Whitney hadn’t been there to witness his immense blushing. His phone pinged and lit up. He held his breath and opened the message.

____

**_Faster and Harder @stiffsaredrawntome_ **

____

****

____

**_My my Mr Halfway. Not such a baby gay after all then. ;)_ **

____

****

____

Laughing as he read the message again, Callum relaxed. Was he actually flirting now?

____

**_Halfway @babygay_ **

____

**_Wouldn’t you like to know!_ **

____

****

____

He guessed he was.

____

****

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Ben continue getting to know each other online. 
> 
> Meanwhile the come face to face in the real world. 
> 
> Will it all go as well as with their mystery online friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on chapter 1. It really does mean the world. 
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy the way the story is heading. 
> 
> As always, apologies for proof reading errors. I do check, but I’m hopeless.

It was before 1am that Callum finally dragged himself away from the phone and went to bed. He had no idea who this guy was, but he knew he was the reason he went to sleep with a huge smile on his face.

And it was with that same huge smile that he woke up. He practically skipped around the flat getting himself ready for work that morning. He was always a morning person but this mood was something else. Whitney watched him suspiciously from behind her coffee.

“What?” He said, finally noticing the look she was giving him.

“You!” She said gesturing to his general demeanour. “I know you’re normally up beat in the mornings but this is more than that. What the hell happened after I went to bed last night?”

Callum dropped his head shyly thinking back to the conversation he’d had with his mystery man. They hadn’t gone any further than flirty innuendo but he had really loved it. A fire had ignited in his belly that had never been lit before. And it wasn’t one he had any intention of extinguishing.

“Callum Highway! Have you met someone?” She beamed at him. He could tell that she could barely contain her excitement. She practically lunged across the room at him.

“Calm down Whit, I was just chatting to him! It’s nothing.” He said nonchalantly, trying to subdue the butterflies already building at the mere mention of him.

“Don’t look like nothing to me. You’re positively glowing! Where did you meet him? What’s his name?”

And there was the reason he didn’t want to tell anyone. The questions. So many questions. None of which he had the answers to.

“I dunno. I met him online. On Twitter.” He said quietly. Still unable to keep the smile off his face when he talked about him.

Whitney suppressed her laughter as best she could and looked at her best friend. The happiest she’d seen him in a long time and she couldn’t bring herself to dash his hopes just yet.

“Be careful yeah. I don’t want you getting hurt. Twitter can be an odd place at times. When I said online I meant like a dating agency but who am I to judge,” she smiled, “as long as you’re happy sweetie.” She picked up her bag and headed towards the door. “Come on, I’ll walk you to the shop on my way into town. I need a few things before I start work later.” Callum smiled at her, grateful that the Spanish Inquisition was over for the time being at least.

They walked peacefully through the bustling streets of London. Monday mornings were always so much busier than any other. People were reenergised from the weekend and seemed to have more of a spring in their step. Callum loved to watch people. As they carried on their walk, he noticed the little old lady he saw every day walking her little old pug. It reminded him so much of 101 Dalmatians and the images of dogs looking like their owners. He wondered what a dog version of him would look like. He was tall and well built with strong legs. He chuckled to himself as he envisioned the dog in his mind. Turning the corner, he came face to face with the new facing for Mitchell Motors. Standing outside was a young guy. A french bulldog! Callum immediately thought. He’d be a french bulldog. He was shorter than him and stockier too. As the young guy turned around, Callum’s breath hitched. He was beautiful. His eyes were the brightest blue and he could see from the way he was talking to the red haired guy next to him that his face was very animated. At that very moment Callum stumbled over a wiper blade that was on the floor and crashed into a railing just about holding himself upright. He looked to Whitney who was trying to stifle a laugh once again and he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.

The young guy looked at Callum as annoyance spread over his face. “Mind out Geoffrey! Those are priceless blades I’ll have you know!” He shrieked as he picked them up and dusted them off. Ben looked at Callum and said nothing after his initial outburst. He stared into Callum’s eyes. The taller man felt like he could get lost in the other man’s forever. My god the man was stunning. He could feel him giving him the once over. Hair styled to within an inch of its life; tight skinny jeans; hands bigger than the average male. But that was just Callum. He didn’t think he looked anything beyond ordinary.

“If they’re so precious, what are they doing lying on the floor?” Whitney demanded as she charged forward, practically shoving Callum behind her protectively.

“Well if Geoffrey here was looking where he was walking, he might have noticed that I am laying out a few new things for the store!” Ben said exasperatedly looking past Whitney at Callum. The taller man didn’t know where to look. He was so embarrassed. He did think though, that the beautiful man was, however, becoming less beautiful and more infuriating by the second. Why did he need to be so rude? And why couldn’t he have just walked in a straight line? All of this would have been avoided.

“No harm done hey?” Callum offered as he tried to defuse the situation and get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. He really hated confrontation. He never knew what to say.

“Ben Mitchell!” He said thrusting his hand in Callum’s direction, turning on the smallest of smirks as he did. Callum bristled at the bravado he was faced with. “You may have heard of me. The Mitchells are huge and we’re opening here tomorrow. You should come to the opening. See what all the fuss is about. Although I’m telling you now. It’s not fuss. Everything you hear is true!” He winked as he said the last part and Callum felt his face redden at the comment, inwardly cursing his inability to control his blushes.

Ben bloody Mitchell! Of all the men in London to quite literally stumble into, it had to be him. Never mind the way the guy looked, he was bloody arrogant and extremely infuriating. What on Earth made him think he was so special? He felt his hackles start to rise as he looked at the man standing there in his brown leather jacket and tight jeans and cursed the stirring in his trousers that was clearly trying to escape. Why now of all times did it have to raise its head? He swallowed, took a deep breath and addressed the man in front of him.

“I’ve heard of you. Who hasn’t?” He said with a little more bite than he intended. It was so unlike him. There was just something about the man in front of him that made him want to scream. Arrogance was something that he really hated. It wasn’t a nice trait in anyone. And this guy seemed to be bathing in the stuff. He looked him up and down with what he tried to show as distaste but had a horrible feeling might have shown as utter lust and turned to walk away. There was so much more he wanted to say but he just couldn’t bring himself to actually do it.

Ben looked stunned. Clearly no one walked away from him. Not like that. A look of pleasant confusion spread across the younger man’s face, “Hey, wait!” He called “I didn’t get your name?” The neediness dripping from every word and Callum felt himself chuckle at it. “How will I leave your name on the door for my epic opening night?” He said sounding desperate to recover his front.

“Callum,” he called over his shoulder as he turned and walked away, “and who said anything about me attending?” He said as he tripped slightly over a cobble that lead the way down towards his shop. Whitney ran to catch up with his enormous stride and hooked her arm through his as they carried on down the street.

“What the hell was that?” She whispered. “It was almost like you were flirting with Ben Mitchell of all people!” She looked at him quizzically as she struggled once again to manage the cobbled street.

“Nah! He’s an arrogant knob Whit. Just giving him a taste of his own medicine. Wish I’d said more if I’m honest.” He said hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. Whitney looked at him knowingly as he walked across to the door of the shop and unlocked it, blowing her a kiss as she headed off to get her shopping.

***************

“Mate you were walking on sunshine half an hour ago and now you’re like a bear with a sore head. What in the hell is going on with you?” Jay questioned as he finished hanging one of the price signs from the ceiling and climbed his way back down the ladder.

“I’m fine!” Ben barked a little too harshly. Jay was right. He had been in a great mood when he woke up this morning. Talking to his new friend online had made his evening and really helped him to feel better about the impending doom he felt he was facing. He had gone to bed happy and content and that was all down to his baby gay. It was the first time in years that he had felt that way. He didn’t know him; couldn’t have pulled him out of a lineup but felt a strange connection to him. Completely unlike that Callum bloke he met this morning. Incredibly easy on the eye but he was so incompetent. Could anyone actually be that clumsy? Such a shame as he would definitely have liked to have seen how good he was with those hands in the sack. And those obscenely tight jeans! Such potential! Although he wasn’t 100% sure he was gay. His gaydar had always been pretty good though. The bird with him was definitely giving off defensive vibes but were they those of a girlfriend or just one of those annoying hangers on? He guessed he would never know. It wasn’t like Callum was going to show up at the opening anyway. Ben allowed himself just a minute to think about those hands again.

“Mate! I’m really going to need you to stop dreaming about lover boy and start paying attention to what’s going on around here.” Jay barked pulling Ben back into reality. “That Callum bloke really got to you didn’t he?”

Ben looked at Jay in horror. He didn’t want him to think that he couldn’t think straight because of that complete moron. He almost went to tell him about the guy online but thought better of it. He decided that diversionary tactics might be the best game plan. “Speak for yourself bruv. I saw the way you were looking at that girl. Got your eye on a new hottie have you? Time to finally start moving on after Lola?” Ben smirked knowing that he had hit a nerve. He’d seen the way that Jay was looking at the dark haired girl and who could blame him? She was a pretty girl: big dreamy eyes, dark silky hair. He could see the attraction. Total opposite of Lola and maybe exactly what he needed.

Jay seemed to struggle to speak for a minute and Ben was happy with the successful swerve of in depth grilling that may have been on its way. “Can you blame me mate? She was hot. You reckon he was with her? Or just mates? Do you think they’ll come to the opening?”

Ben laughed out loud “guess I better put his name on the door just in case, eh bruv? Smitten much?” He carried a box of till rolls over to the desk and placed them carefully under it. He watched Jay’s eyes glaze over again and smiled to himself as he wrote a name on the list.

Callum

**********

The rest of the day had gone about as well as could be expected for Callum. Customers had come and gone. He’d done ok with the takings that day and decided to treat himself to a quick brownie before he headed home.

As he walked through the door, the little bell announced his arrival and Simon looked up from the counter and beamed at him. Callum couldn’t help but smile back. He did have a lovely smile and his curly hair that fell on his face was undeniably cute but that was as far as the attraction went for him. He felt a little guilty knowing that Simon probably held a bit more of a torch for him but the brownies just kept making him come back in. He made his way over to the counter and started to peruse the selection in front of him. Everything from Oreos to chocolate orange laid out in front of him. White chocolate, dark chocolate, all manor of toppings. He always stood for what felt like an eternity and then said one of two things: he either asked for a salted caramel or to be surprised. And every time Simon gave him the caramel anyway. No spontaneity at all.

“Callum! Hi, how are you?” Simon shrieked slightly too over-excitedly and held out his hand. “What can I get you?” Callum reached out and shook it. He would always be polite and he really did want to be friends. He couldn’t decide which of his stock responses to go for but before he had a chance to speak he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn’t even look up as he replied for Simon to surprise him and rushed to sit at a quiet table in the corner.

He always sat in the same seat if he could. The table was small enough to be intimate but the chair at it was huge. It was like it was giving the person sat in it the warmest hug. He loved snuggling into it with a book and watching the world walk past the window. Today was different however, he couldn’t get the phone open quickly enough to see if there were any messages from him. He could barely contain his delight as he saw the message in his inbox and didn’t notice that Simon was standing right beside him putting down the caramel brownie smiling expectantly.

“I know how much you love them.” He cooed at him smiling sweetly. Callum looked up, almost in shock at the sound of his voice.

“Oh right, yeah I do. Thanks.” He said dismissively and Simon walked back to his counter relatively despondently. Not that Callum had noticed. He was far too interested in his message.

**_Faster and Harder @stiffsaredrawntome_ **

**_Have you ever met someone that just pushes all your buttons? Well I met that someone today. Honestly, I have never met someone and so quickly wanted to push them in a hole. I mean, I was standing there minding my own business and then they were there. Just there. No reason for them being there at all and they just got right on my last nerve. And such an idiot too. Could barely put one foot in front of the other. I despair._ **

**_Anyway, how was your day Babygay?_ **

Callum chucked to himself as he read the message and his use of his handle as a pet name for him. He liked it. It was almost as if he had read his mind. How did he do that? They were so in-tune with each other. This guy seemed to have an insight into his soul. The meeting with Ben earlier was still playing on his mind and this guy had literally just described how he felt about Ben. He felt that warm feeling build in his belly again as he thought how best to reply.

**_Halfway @Babygay_ **

**_I don’t know how you do it? You have just read my mind. I had a similar encounter with someone today. They were just so arrogant and I hate that. I can’t stand people who think they are above anyone else. Who do they think they are? Makes my blood boil just thinking about them. And the worst part? I just wanted to say something snippy that would really get to them. Do you want to know what I said? Next to nothing. Certainly nothing I really wanted to say. Bloody nothing. I just walked away.”_ **

He could feel the anger building up inside of him again as he recalled the moment from earlier and watched as the little dots came up next to his profile picture. What he wouldn’t give to see what this guy really looked like. Not that he cared. He just wished he could imagine who he was talking to. It didn’t matter though. He wasn’t about to start sharing his face with any old stranger and they were hardly ever going to meet up.

**_Faster and Harder @Stiffsaredrawntome_ **

**_Do you want to know why you walked away? Because you are a good person. You don’t need to lower yourself to that level to make yourself better than anyone else. You have a pure soul and you don’t need to rely on snippy retorts to get yourself seen. If they didn’t want to chat and see how amazing you are then they don’t deserve you._ **

Callum swallowed hard. No one had ever said such beautiful things to him before. He couldn’t believe that he was hearing them from a stranger. But it was exactly what he needed to hear. Even if he was quite possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen, Ben Mitchell did not have to over run his thoughts and make him feel so low. His shop was amazing and people loved it. He didn’t need the big name above the door to make it special. He decided that he wasn’t going to waste another second worrying about what that ridiculous man thought of him. He got up from his seat and thanked Simon before sending a quick message and heading home.

**_Halfway @Babygay_ **

**_That was just what I needed. Thank you. I’m just going to walk home from work. I’ll message you when I’m in._ **

**_**********_ **

Ben stared at the message. He was going to message when he got in. They were at that stage now. He was telling him that he was leaving work and heading home. That he wanted to speak to him later. That he had every intention of doing it. A fuzzy feeling came over Ben as he started to wonder how long his journey home would take. How long before he got another message from him? What was going on? This wasn’t him. He didn’t spill his guts to random blokes he met on the internet. He usually had random guys up against walls in dark alleys or in the toilets in the Albert or even at the flat. But never did he spend time talking to them. He was a “wham bam thank you Sam” kind of guy and that’s the way he liked it.

“Who is Halfway?” Jay said reading over his brother’s shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts once again. “And why is he telling you he’ll message when he’s home?” Ben tried to hide his phone but it was far too late. The look on his face must have said it all. “Oh! I see. There is someone on the scene. And there was me thinking you had the hots for that guy with the pretty girl this morning.”

“Callum!” Ben butted in before he could stop himself.

“Or maybe I spoke too soon. You do fancy him! Does your boyfriend know you’re already cheating on him? I mean, I know you don’t like to settle down Ben, but this is fast even for you!” Jay chuckled to himself. Ben was so easy to wind up.

“I don’t fancy Callum and this guy is just a mate. I can’t be blamed for having a look this morning though can I? Did you see the way he looked in those jeans?” Ben smirked as he thought back to the way they had hugged his arse and thighs and how it was such a shame that they were attached to such an idiot. A beautiful idiot, but an idiot just the same.

Jay rolled his eyes as he went to the kitchen to get his drink. “I said I’d go out for a few drinks with Lo this evening. She said it’s your turn with Lexi tonight.” Ben smiled. He loved his nights in with Lexi. He was heading up to Lola’s flat shortly and they had planned to watch High School Musical together before she went to bed. Ben couldn’t resist any musical and one that stared Zac Efron, even if a little young, was something he would never turn down.

“That’s right. We’ve having a daddy and daughter date. I really am pleased that you and Lo are getting on so well despite the breakup and all.” He smiled genuinely at his brother.

“Yeah it’s good mate. I think we are much better off this way.” He smiled back as they headed out of the flat and up to Lola and Lexi’s.

**********

More than two hours later when Ben finally had Lexi admit she was, in fact, tired, he finally got to look at his phone. He never gave her any less than 100% of his attention and that was how he wanted it to stay. He wanted to be a good dad to Lexi and didn’t want to be anything like his own. It was something that to this day he prided himself on. He looked at the phone and saw the message straight away. Two hours ago.

**_Halfway @Babygay_ **

**_Sorry about that. I got waylaid talking to my flat mate and couldn’t get away. I hope you weren’t waiting for me._ **

Ben realised that his new friend could quite possibly have been waiting for him all this time and that in itself was the cutest thing ever. Again he found himself wondering who the hell he was and what had happened to the real Ben Mitchell?

**_Faster and Harder @Stiffsaredrawntome_ **

**_I’m so sorry. It was my turn to have my daughter tonight. I hate it when people call it babysitting when it’s your own kid. We had a daddy-daughter date and I’ve just managed to get her to sleep. I hope you have had a lovely evening._ **

The reply came back almost instantly and Ben realised in an instant that this was the first time he had mentioned Lexi.

**_Halfway @Babygay_ **

**_Your daughter?_ **

Ben could almost hear the message. The panic that it had caused. Something in him really didn’t want to upset this guy or lose him so early on, so he felt compelled to tell some of his story at least.

**_Faster and Harder @Stiffsaredrawntohim_ **

**_Yeah she was the beautiful product of me trying to prove to the world that I wasn’t gay. Slept with my best friend and came out of it confirming I was very gay and very much a dad. I wouldn’t change it for the world though. She is amazing. She’s a proper little mini me. Far too much sass but then she’s my kid so what can I really expect? Haha!_ **

Ben hoped that the other man would relax at his comments and watched eagerly as the dots popped up next to his profile picture.

**_Halfway @Babygay_ **

**_You had me worried there for a minute. Glad to hear that you are very gay. ;(  
_ ** **_It must be nice to have someone to rely on you like that. I wish I had that in my life. It’s really just me. One day I hope that I’ll have what you have. You’re very lucky. I’m sure you’re a great dad too._ **

**_I’ll try to stop rabbiting on now. How about random question time? Do you like pasta?_ **

Ben laughed at the sudden change of subject in the message and smiled fondly at the thought of him liking him being a dad. He was relieved. He didn’t tell any of his hook ups about Lexi. He wondered why he was so hell bent on sharing all of this with this guy.

**_Faster and Harder @Stiffsaredrawntome_ **

**_I do indeed! Care to cook me some chicken pasta? It’s my favourite?_ **

He pressed send before he could really think about what he was doing. God that sounded like he was angling for a date. He didn’t do dating. Ben Mitchell did not do dates. Or at least he didn’t think he did.

**_Halfway @Babygay_ **

**_Maybe?_ **

Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you loved it, let me know in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
